


after life

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Hauntober, Heavy Angst, it's gonna get sad for a couple hundred words folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: mini fic about what Trevor got up to after the Chronicom attack
Series: Hauntober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	after life

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 27: "ghost"

It wasn't easy to process, the sight of his own body on the ground in front of him, but at least the fear that had gripped him so tightly was gone.

The fact that he froze up at all was a mistake, a deadly one, and it took a moment before Trevor could remind himself that he needed to  _ move. _ Well, not  _ him, _ because he was on the floor with a hole in his chest, but whatever he was, now, that could see that from the outside. And, without the threat of a Chronicom army in front of him, moving was actually possible again.

Taking pointed steps down the hall, away from the gruesome scene he'd first been exposed to, he made his way to the elevator and... stopped. Because  _ of course _ he couldn't hit the button or put in the necessary code to  _ use it  _ when he didn't even really have  _ a body. _ Death sucked. He looked around with a frown, starting down the hall in the other direction after a moment and making himself focus on getting somewhere helpful, even if  _ he _ couldn't necessarily be helpful.

Trevor turned a corner and froze when a small team of Chronicoms seemed to be lingering not too far away. Whatever was happening with him, it didn't seem like they could  _ see _ him, but he tried to be careful and quiet while moving closer all the same. The fear was back, just at the sight of their weapons, and he froze just a few feet from them, his shoulders tense while his hands found his pockets. There wasn't much their guns could do to him, now, but the memory of what they had already done was a painful one, and even a few deep breaths weren't doing the trick when it came to trying to move again.

It took time for them to move on, for him to take a shaky, stuttering breath and sit down on the floor with his back where he should have been able to feel the pressure of the wall behind it. He didn't even try to move again, after that, the fear returning and fading in a cycle while he waited for whatever this afterlife was to be over, in the same way he waited for  _ life _ to be over - scared and mostly alone.


End file.
